1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for the production of indolyl lactic acid.
2. Prior Art
It is known that indolyl lactic acid can be used as a substitute for trytophane. The synthesis of indolyl lactic acid from very expensive indole pyruvic acid or from gramine and acetoxy malonic ester has however heretofore been economically prohibitive. So even at the present tune, indolyl lactic acid is a product which is produced only in very small quantities.
L- Tryptophan or 2-amino-3-indolylpropanoic acid is a nutrient or essential amino acid.